B R E A K I N G
by White Winged Warrior
Summary: What would you do if your clan was defeated in a battle against the Dark Forest and all you love is threatned? Will you run? Or will you fight? Runningleaf finds this happens to her and she can feel her heart and everything around her B R E A K I N G but then when her clan and herself escape will things go back the way they were? Or will her past haunt her forever?
1. Swiftclan cats

**Swiftclan**

**LEADER**** Goldenstar-**golden she-cat with white chest and white tip at the end of her tail. Has dark green eyes

**DEPUTY**** Nightcloud**-handsome black tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

**MEDICINE CAT**** Flowersong-**cream coloured fur with white stripes on back. Has green eyes

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Runningleaf**-beautiful dark grey she-cat with preety light blue eyes

**Apprentice, Silverpaw **

**Icetalon**-ginger she-cat with white chest, belly and paws. Has blue eyes

**Apprentice, Rosepaw**

**Whitefur**-white she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Apprentice, Flutterpaw **

**Suntail**-mouse brown she-cat with white rings on her tail and amber eyes

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

**Leafblade**-brown and white tabby tom with leaf green eyes

**Apprentice, Kestrelpaw**

**Shadowstorm**-dark grey tom with green eyes

**Robinpelt**-small reddish brown tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Thornpaw **

**Apprentices**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Ashpaw**-Handsome light grey tom with green eyes

**Rosepaw**- beautiful calico she-cat with preety leaf green eyes

**Flutterpaw**-tortoiseshell she-cat with white stomach and chest. Has a white ring around one eye. Has amber eyes

**Moonpaw**-light grey and white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Silverpaw**-light grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Kestrelpaw**-handsome dark grey tom with light grey paws and rings on his tail. Has a splash of white on chest. Has amber eyes

**Thornpaw**-handsome dark tabby tom with blue eyes

**Blackpaw**-black she-cat and amber eyes, has a long scar across her face.

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Whiteheart**-beautiful white she-cat with green eyes, mate **Nightcloud**

**Skywing**-light grey with blue eyes, mate** Shadowstorm**

**Elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired

**Halfwing**-once preety tabby she-cat. Has a twisted hind leg

**Tornear**-black tom with only half of his left ear

**Oakroot**-old tabby tom


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

oooOooo

The half-moon glowed and the silence was broken by the whisper of trees, the shadows stirred and then small dark shapes crept steathily through the undergrowth. Unsheathed claws glinted in the mooonlight . Thier eyes locked on to each other, filled with hatred. Then as if on a silent command they leaped at each other and the wood was filled with the sound of screeching cats. Fur was flying everywhere and blood splattered the leaves of the bramble bushes, bright red against green. Suddenly young tom with ice blue eyes leaped in to the battle and all the other cats spotted him and yowled out in hatred at him. The tom's eyes went cold and he walked through the battle and all the cat's moved out of his way. He stopped next to a beautiful calico she-cat with stunning green eyes who hissed angrily at him. He purred in amusment "Hello, my love" The she-cats fur bristled "I don't love you" She screeched and the tom hissed angrily "You will, believe be, you will" He yowled and he then dissapeared from the clearing. A handsome black tom strode over to the she-cat "Are you okay Runningleaf?" He meowed and the she-cat nodded. The cats then turned on each, remembering their fight and leaped at each other again. A dark cloud suddenly covered the moon and the woods were plunged in to darkness. The cats broke away from each other, their eyes now flashed with fear and then the cloud passed over. The cats then took one last angry look at each other before they crept back and melted in to the shadows.

oooOooo

The big tabby stretched and his long claws glinted in the moonlight and his dark tabby pelt was nearly silver under the moon. A tabby tom with ice blue eyes suddenly appeared next to him and the the two toms greeted each other "So, is the plan to go on?" The ice blue eyed tom asked and the other tom nodded his head and they both then walked in to the dark forest, murmouring plans to each other. Plans that would change the clans lives for ever.


	3. Chapter 1

Runningleaf ran like the wind and was soon many lengths ahead of Nightcloud. She yowled in delight then suddenly stopped and bristled her fur. She stepped back as a handsome tabby tom with ice blue eyes strode out from the wooods and in to the clearing. He ran forward and leaped over her and pounced on to her beloved Nightcloud "NO!" She yowled and she sprang on top of the tom and dug her claws in to his back "Don't Clawstorm!" She screeched and she raked her claws across his back. He sighed and suddenly leaped forward and she slipped off his back "Ugh!" She hit the ground and Clawstorm then pined her down and nuzzled her cheek. He then leaped up and landed on her stomach. She lay dazed and Clawstorm then leaped on to Nightcloud who he had knocked out cold and he opened his jaws and bent down for the killing bite "NO!" Runningleaf screeched and she slipped under Clawstorm and lay between him and Nightcloud. Clawstorm bit down on the side of her neck and Runningleaf gasped, Clawstorm sudddenly realised what he had done and he licked her wound and blood flowed out. He yowled and he suddenly dissapeared.

Runningleaf remembered Nightcloud waking up and sliding out from beneath her. She remembered hearing him yowl out and him then grapping her scruff and carrying her to camp. Runningleaf woke up in the medicine den with Nightcloud lying next to her, She got up and stretched then strode outside and felt the warm rays of sun on her dappled coat. She walked over to the middle of the clearing and lay under a ray of sunshine. She saw a ginger tom kit walk out from the nursery followed by a brown tabby she-kit. They play fought and the tom kit soon pinned down the she-kit and he held his head up triumphantly. He loosened his grip on her just slightly and the she-kit slipped out from his grip and she leaped at his back. She pinned him down and held her head up, triumphant. She then got off him with a smug look on her face and she sat down and curled her tail around her. The tom kit stood up and spat out some dirt from his mouth and he them walked down in to the nursery. The she-kit saw her staring and she nodded respectufuly at her then she bounded down after the tom kit.

Nightcloud then melted from the shadows and walked over to her "Never do that again" He meowed angrily "I don't want you to leave the camp on you're own until you're safe from danger" He then flicked his tail and Leafblade melted from the shadows "Leafblade will be you're bodyguard" He meowed "Bu-" Leafblade was cut "No buts, I am you're deputy and you will do as I say" Nightcloud meowed and he then strode off to Goldenstars den. Runningleaf hissed angril and walked out of the den. Leafblade followed her out and Runningleaf turned on him "Leave me alone" She spat angrily and bristled her fur "No" Leafblade meowed "I am to protect you" Runningleaf hissed angrily "I can look after myself" She yowled and she then ran off in to the woods. Leafblade ran after her but she soon sped ahead of him and was out of sight.

Runningleaf stopped as soon as she had lost Leafblade and she panted heavily, thanking Starclan for giving her such speed. Runningleaf then heard the rustle of leaves and leaped at the cat. The tom yowled in surprise and Runningleaf pinned him down. She then saw that she was looking in to ice blue eyes and her heart clenched. She leaped off the tom and ran as fast as she could away from him. The tom ran after her and leaped at her back and she was knocked to the ground. The tom licked her ear and Runningleaf hissed angrily "What are you doing so far away from you're clan" The tom purred "None of you're buisness" Runningleaf spat and the tom let go of her. Runningleaf jumped up and looked at the tom and realised that he was Clawstorm's evil brother Blackheart. Runningleaf backed away from him "Where do you think you're going" Blackheart purred and he strode over to her and looked at her greedily "So beautiful" He murmured and he then grapped her scruff and ran with her in to the Dark Forest. Runningleaf squrmed under his firm grip and slashed claws across his chest, glad to see that she had gotten through his skin.

Runningleaf saw the faces of cats wich had been exiled from their clans as murderures and traitors. Her heart clenched and she wondered what would happen to her. Blackheart finally stopped and let her go. Runningleaf stepped away from him and knew that she could run but she could not hide. She then saw a low branch on a tree and she leaped on to it. She climbed over to the trunck and unsheathed her long, sharp claws and climbed swiftly up the tree. She then reached a sturdy branch and walked on to it lightly and then leaped off its end and landed on the tree next to its's branch. She then leaped from branch to branch, from tree to tree until she had finally gotten out of the dark forest. She was just about to leap down from her branch and run back to camp when she saw Clawstorm and the Tigerclaw or Tigerstar muttering below her. She listened intently and heard them saw words that made her blood run cold "We will attack the clans, Swiftclan first and kill all the fighters and take the others prisoner" Runningleaf stiffled a gasp and heard her name mentioned. She leaped down from the tree and ran away. The toms saw her and gave chase but she was soon out of sight. She ran back to camp and stormed in to Goldenstar's den "The cats of the Dark Forest are going to attack us and take the survivours prisoner" She screeched and Goldenstar raised her head in shock.

Goldenstar got up and ran out of her den to announce it to the clan but Runningleaf stayed in her den and thought it all over and wondered why they had mentioned her and why they wanted to attack her clan first when they were the furthest away from the Dark Forest. She then thought how her clan had the most she-cats who were stunning and they had lots of kits and apprentices. She imanged that they would kill all the elders and only take the ones wich they fancied. Runningleaf then walked to the warriors den and curled up in her nest. She woke up to the yowling of cats and realised that she was the only one still in the warriors den. A tom then stuck his head in and purred silkily "Hello, I'm afraid that your clan had been defeated and you and many others are being taken prisoner.


	4. Chapter 2

The tom suddenly lunged at her and grapped her scruff and roughly dragged her out of the den. Runningleaf squirmed and yowled and she raked her claws across his chest. He hissed in pain and dropped her. Runningleaf fell on her feet and she crouched down and swung her tail aggresivly from side to side and a growl rumbled from her throut "If you submit to us then these kits will live but if you don't then they will die" A voice meowed from behing her and she turned and saw the defastion that used to be her camp. Dead cats littered the floor and blood stained the ground. The wall had been ripped open and she saw the tom that had called out carrying two kits by the scruff. He tightened his hold on them and the kits mewed out in pain. Runningleaf held her head down in submission and started to walk to her other clan members. The tom put the kits down and Runningleaf then lunged at him and knocked him from his feet.

Runningleaf bit down hard on his paw and drew blood then she scraped her claws across his muzzle and bit his ear. He slipped out from under her and she lunged and clamped her teeth round his tail. Her teeth hit bone and the tom screeched and ran out of camp. Runningleaf spat out clumps of fur and turned challenginly at the other Dark Forest cats. Her gaze was fiery and she hissed menacingly then looked at her clan members and saw Nightcloud lying down and his eyes shut in exhaustion and she let out a sigh of relief. Caught unprepared a tom with long claws lunged at her back and pinned her down. He grapped her scruff and pulled up while he pushed his hind legs down. Runningleaf saw blackness.

Runningleaf woke up the Dark Forest with her paws twisted in vines. She bent down and bit throught the vine around her front paws and then curled up and scratched at the vine around her hind legs. She scratched throught them and she stood up and heard an amused purr behind her. She whirled around, claws unsheathed and saw the tom that had knocked her out. His amber eyes shone and his long claws glinted "Tigerclaw" She spat "Tigerstar now" He purred and he walked over "We were all betting how long it would take you break free from you're bounds. None of you're clan mates could" He meowed and he flicked his tail at her side. Runningleaf hissed and lunged at his tail and bit down hard on it. Tigerclaw purred in amusement and he batted her side to get her off. Runningleaf only bit down harder until her teeth cruched down on bone. Tigerclaw yowled in pain. Blood filled her mouth and she stepped back and shredded her teeth down his tail until she came to its end. She then spat out the blood and fur. Tigerclaw looked at his tail and the great warrior ran away yowling.

Runningleaf sat down and licked her paws and by the time the other cats came her fur was shining. She grinned at them and showed them Tigerclaws blood on her teeth. Some cats crouched down and stepped back and she could smell their fear scent. She licked the blood off her teeth then she unsheathed her claws and swiped the air in front of her. Some cats flinched and she purred in amusement. She then saw Clawstorm melt out from the shadows "Are you all cowards!" He hissed "Scared of a preety she-cat?" He spat and he walked over to me. Runningleaf crouched down in submission and he purred and leaped and pinned her down. Runningleaf then squirmed and rolled over. She looked in to Clawstorm's eyes and grinned then she pushed up with her hind legs and sent Clawstorm flying across. He hissed in surprise and landed with a thud. He got up and hissed menacingly at her.

Clawstorm got up and went over to the group and started to talk and half of them ran off. Runningleaf strained to hear what they were saying but she could'nt. She then saw the other Dark Forest cats come with her clan mates being dragged along by the scruff of their necks. She then saw Nightcloud being dragged along and her heart clenched. The tom dragging him brought him over to Clawstorm and Clawstorm swiped him along the ground toward her. He then lunged at him and pinned him down. He lowered his head for the killing bite. Runningleaf felt her blood run cold and crouched to spring on him but two toms sneeked behind her and pinned her down. Clawstorm was just about to kill her beloved Nightcloud "STOP!" Runningleaf yowled and the toms got off her. Clawstorm got off Nightcloud and looked up at her "Will you submit to us" He meowed and Runningleaf nodded.

Clawstorm flicked his tail and two toms with vein in their mouths came over and knocked her other. She stay lying on the ground while they tangled vines around her paws. They then grabbed a loose vine and used it to drag her along and the other Dark Forest cats dragged off her clan mates, including Nightcloud. Runningleaf watched them go but did not resist. She would keep her word as long as the Dark Forest cat's kept their's. Clawstorm looked at her then looked back at the other Dark Forest cat's.


	5. Chapter 3

Runningleaf felt a twinge of fear as she looked up at the Dark Forest cats but she quickly pushed it away so they wouldn't smell her fear scent. Runningleaf then tried to move her paws but the cats that had tied her paws had obviously taken great pleasure and tied her paws incredibly tightly. The cats started to talk to each other but Runningleaf ignored them and thought of how she was going to escape. Suddenly a cat picked up the loose vine and started to drag her deeper in to the forest and in to a camp. They dragged her in to a thick walled den and the cat bite through her ties then walked out. Runningleaf sprung up and then fell back down. Her paws felt floppy and she started to lick them then washed her coat wich was now covered in dust after being dragged along the ground.

Runningleaf was soon nice and clean again and she got up and walked out of the den. There were dark forest cats every were and she then saw a few of her clan mates with vines around their necks and loose bits for the Dark Forest cats to pick up and drag them along with. They reminded her of the things that two legs put on their dogs. She spat with disgust and then looked at the camp entrance. 4 toms stood guard. Runningleaf then looked around to see if there were any tree branches hanging in the camp and saw one in the far corner. If she could free her clan mates they could climb up there and leap from tree to tree and escape!

Clawstorm walked over to her with an apprentice next to her. Her fur bristled when she saw that the apprentice had vines in his mouth "Put them on her" Clawstorm told the apprentice "I'm not a dog!" She spat at Clawstorm and a tom appeared dragging Nightcloud "Submit or watch you're mate die" Clawstorm hissed and Runningleaf bent down her head. The apprentice sprang over and looped the vines around her neck and left a long loose bit. Clawstorm nodded at her but Nightcloud lifted up his head and saw her "DON'T GIVE IN RUNNINGLEAF, YOU'RE OUR LAST HOPE!" He yowled "SILENCE" Clawstrom spat and he lunged at Nightcloud and bit his neck. Nightcloud let out a strangled gasp and his beautiful eyes glazed over. Runningleaf felt her heart breaking in two. She ran over to Nightcloud and pushed Clawstrom off him. She buried her muzzle in to his soft, thick pelt.

Nightcloud's pelt was going cold "NO" Runningleaf screeched and she turned on Clawstorm and lunged at his throat. She clamped her jaws around it "Let my clan go!" She screeched and all her clan mates were released and they all ran over to her. Runningleaf dragged Clawstorm to the entrance and her clan followed and they all ran out of the Dark Forest. As soon as they left it and her clan had run off in direction of camp Runninleaf stopped and dropped Clawstorm "You attacked my clan, took us prisoner and killed my mate. Now it's you're going to die for good" Runningleaf hissed and she lunged at Clawstorm and bit his neck. His body wich had all ready died once how took it's very last breath and Clawstorm was gone for good.

Runningleaf walked back to camp, all the life was drained out of and her eyes were dull and lifeless and she kept on looking back, expecting Nightcloud to come running ove to her and press himself against her and twine his tail around hers and tell her everything was going to be okay. But he never did. And he was never going to again. Runningleaf walked like a ghost in to camp and slipped in to the warriors den and she curled up on Nightcloud's old nest and she fell in to a dark, dreamless sleep.

oooOooo

_A moon later_

Runningleaf got up from her nest and walked out of the warrior den. Her coat wich used to be shiny and glossy was now matted and dirty. Her eyes had lost their gleam and were now glazed over. Her tail drooped she melted in to the shadows and lay there, dreams of her past ran in her eye sight and she saw herself as a kit playing with her dead mate Nightcloud as a kit. They rolled about in a play fight and she pinned him down and they touched noses. The image melted away and she saw her and Nightcloud as apprentices lying side by side outside the apprentice den and then she saw her and Nightcloud as warriors outside the warrior den grooming each other, their tails twined around each other.

Runningleaf stared and felt her heart break in to small shards and she then sniffed. She froze, she niffed again and her eyes shone and Nightcloud melted from the shadows and walked over to her "Move on Runningleaf, forget about me and move on" He meowed and he stared at her with sad eyes as he took in her state "NO, I CAN'T" She meowed and sprung up and ran to him. Nightcloud melted away but she heard him in her head "You can and you will" Runningleaf looked around for him but he was gone. She lay down and for the first time in a moon she washed herself. Runningleaf had soon made her coat look preety and glossy but her light blue eyes still would shine.

"You're looking better" A tom purred behind her and Runningleaf turned around and saw Leafblade.


	6. Chapter 4

"Thanks" Runningleaf said and she lowered her head and melted back in to the shadows. Leafblade followed her and he gave her a gentle nuzzle on the side. Runningleaf spat at him and arched her back. She unsheathed her claws and was poised to attack "Sorry" Leafblade said and he crouched down. Runningleaf lay down but kept a wary eye on him and she started to groom herself. Leafblade got up and walked over to her. He lay down next to her cautiously and started to groom her. Runningleaf felt a tingle run down her spine and thought of how long she had craved to share tounges. She shook her head and remembered she had wanted to do this again with Nightcloud not Leafblade! Runningleaf tried to move away but her body stayed put and her heart told her to stay but her head told her to go. Runningleaf felt like she was being torn in two. She nuzzled Leafblade in a friendly way and Leafblade sighed and got up and slowly walked away.

Runningleaf felt the tingle in her spine go "YOU IDIOT!" She heard Nightcloud yowl in her head and Runningleaf stared in shock. She suddenly heard a heart breaking yowl in the clearing and ran over to it. Whiteheart and Skywing were standing in the clearing and the dead bodies of their kits were hanging from Robinpelts and Leafblade mouths. Robinpelt and Leafblade laid them down and the two queens ran to their kits. Skywing screeched in pain as she realised that all of her kits were dead but Whiteheart had one kit wich was still alive. Whiteheart curled around the small white bundle and licked it. The kit was soon awake and suckiling Whitehearts belly. Runningleaf looked at the kit and saw that it's fur was a beautiful creamy white and its nose was pink. It's eyes were a preety sky blue.

Runningleaf walked over to Whiteheart "What's the kit called?" She asked and Whiteheart stared up at her in shock "Whitekit" She purred. Runningleaf gave the kit a quick lick and walked over to the dead kits "Who killed them" She hissed "We don't know" Robinpelt mewoed sadly and suddenly Runningleaf lifted her head and breathed in the kits smell and she hissed angrily "Dark Forest, Tigerclaw" She yowled and she lifted her muzzle and breathed in again "Come out Tigerclaw" She yowled and amused purrs echoed round the camp and Tigerclaw walked in through the camp entrance "Hello Runningleaf" He purred and Runningleaf walked over to him and bared her teeth. She unsheathed her claws and Tigerclaw tucked in his tail nervously "Not such a great warrior after all if you are scared of a little she-cat" She purred "Remember when I savaged your tail and you ran away yowling like the great warrior you are" Runningleaf smelt Tigerclaws fear scent "You're past is coming to catch you and drag you down with it" He spat and then the walls of the camp entrance broke down and wolves poured in to camp.

Runningleaf sprung at Tigerclaw but he ran out of the way "Excuse me but I'm going to stop a kit from becoming a warrior who will defeat the Dark Forest" He yowled "She is the reincarnation from you" Tigerclaw ran in to the nursery and came out with Whitekit hanging by her scruff from his mouth. She yowled and swung back against his chest and dug her razor sharp claws in to his chest. She then scratched down then raked her hindclaws up and Tigerclaw shook with pain and Runningleaf saw his eyes go glassy and slowly one after the other his nine lives left his body and Tigerclaw fell to the ground. Dead. Whitekit was dropped and she landed neatly on her feet and she then stared at Runningleaf.

oooOooo

_A moon later_

Runningleaf saw all the other warriors slip in to the warriors den but Runningleaf slipped in to the shadows and she lay down and her eyes glazed over. Runningleaf saw her beautiful Nightcloud walking towards her, his eyes shining with love and Runningleaf got up and ran to him. She pressed herself against him and finally felt his fur against her's. Runningleaf twined her tail around Nightclouds and they walked in to the starry sky, leaving Runningleafs dead body behind they leaped in to the stars. Together forever.

Whitekit walked out of the nursery and saw Runningleaf leave with Nightcloud and she looked up at the starry sky and saw another star appear and Whitekit looked up at it and felt Runningleaf standing next to her and she could smell her sweet smell but she then left and Whitekit slipped back in to the nuresery.


	7. Authors note

**Authors note**

**For those of you who are thinking, thats such a short story! it isn't, it's only the beginning... Runningleaf now has to guide her reincarnation Whitekit and help her defeat the Dark Forest but if all the Dark Forest cat's know about Whitekit will she live to defeat them?**

**It's Runninleaf's duty to make sure that she does...**

_The white wing will block out the darkness but the forest is getting closer and the dark is stronger then it's ever been and some cannot be trusted..._


End file.
